Bubbles
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: Pure Brittana smut, vague 3x04 spoilers - "Wasn't it last week we were taking a bath together-wasn't that a date?"


_Summary_: Pure Brittana smut, vague 3x04 spoilers - "And when we took that bath together, wasn't that a date?"

_Warnings_: Sexual content involving fingering, tongues, strawberries, and edible bubble bath.

_Notes_: I couldn't not write this after watching Pot Of Gold.

* * *

><p>Brittany truly was the only one who could make Santana blush. While she had done much dirtier things with the jocks at school, taking a bath with her best friend had already short-circuited her brain. Brittany giggled as she scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them towards her. Santana playfully swatted at her, causing another round of giggles.<p>

It wasn't uncommon for people to describe Santana as sex itself, but she thought something was wrong with them. Dancing showed only a fraction of how good Brittany could move in bed, and even then it was enough to get her panties wet. And right now it was torture to watch Brittany cover herself with bubbles and not be able to touch. Her legs were perched on the edge of the bath in the most delicious arc. Brittany's best feature was definitely her legs.

Santana wanted to fuck her into the side of the bathtub. Brittany was so innocent the majority of the time that it was thrilling to have her writhing beneath you spewing out dirty words as you teased her to orgasms. She felt a shiver go down her body just at the thought.

But things had been more cautious between them since Santana had confessed that she loved her. For a while they had stopped talking all together, making up only when she broke up with Artie. Then Santana had messed everything up by rejecting her prom proposal and staying with Karofsky. Sex had only started up again during the summer, and then it had been slow and romantic; making love, even, though Santana refused to use that term.

Things were confusing. Brittany had invited her over while her parents and that infuriating Irish boy were out. Santana had walked into her room, only to find the bathroom door ajar, and Brittany already lounging in the bubble bath. She had never undressed quite that quickly. They had taken showers together before, but never a bath. The lights had been dimmed and candles were lit around the room. It seemed like one of those cheesy romantic scenes, especially when Brittany had brought out the plate of strawberries.

"So, why did you invite me over?" she asked, hoping Brittany would mention the word date. God, she really hoped this was a date.

"I have a present for you," Brittany said happily. She turned around and rose slightly from the tub to reach for something on the counter. Santana's train of thought was lost the minute her friend's pert ass was revealed; water sensually slid down her back in a way that made her jealous.

"Tah-dah!" Brittany presented Santana with a rainbow rubber duck in the palm of her hand. "This is Ducktana, and she's a lesbian too. That's why she's a rainbow."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. If any guy had given Santana a present like this she would have slapped them, but Brittany was so sweet and adorable that she couldn't help but love it. "Thank you, Britt. I love her."

Brittany smiled in victory. Ducktana was placed in the bath next to her own Mr. Duck. "This way, you can think of me every time you take a bath."

Santana knew two things then: she would be taking a lot more baths, and Brittany had planned this. With a devious smirk, Brittany grabbed a strawberry from the plate and bit into it. Red juices ran down her chin and made a trail down her neck.

Brittany grabbed another strawberry and pressed it against Santana's lips. She slowly opened my mouth and curled her tongue around the fruit, nipping at Brittany's fingertips. Brittany's eyes darkened as she pulled away. She leaned back against the tub, breasts visible above the water, those damn bubbles clinging to her chest.

"The bubble bath is edible," she said.

"What?" Santana couldn't have heard that properly.

"It is chocolate flavored," Brittany elaborated. "I want you to lick it off of me."

Santana lunged across the tub and pinned Brittany against the side. The blonde's mouth was opened slightly as she panted in arousal. Santana ran her tongue along the smooth collarbone, collecting bubbles on her tongue. It was strange to feel them pop on her tongue, but the taste was pleasant enough. It definitely added to the flavor of Brittany's skin.

"You're so sexy," Brittany moaned, her hands coming up to cup her ass. Santana growled slightly, biting down. She licked her way up Brittany's neck before seizing her lips in a brutal kiss. Her best friend thrust beneath her, legs wrapping around her waist.

Santana tasted every inch of Brittany's mouth, the bubbles leaving a chocolate after-taste. Brittany's hands slipped to cup her sex, fingers twirling around parted lips. Her hips twitched in an effort to get them inside of her. Brittany was insanely talented with both her tongue and fingers, one of the reasons Santana couldn't link pinkies with her without getting hopelessly turned on thinking about what her other fingers had been doing just the night before.

"I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers," Brittany whispered into her ear after she pulled their lips apart. She nipped at the earlobe and sucked a hickey right next to the nape of her neck. Santana moaned an agreement, readjusting her body to straddle Brittany's waist. She sunk down onto two fingers.

Brittany bowed her head to suck at one of Santana's dark nipples. She pulled back with a mischievous look in her eyes; her other hand reached back for the plate of strawberries. Holding the berry between her two fingers, she swirled it around the abused nipple, gathering bubbles on her way. Brittany quickly plopped the strawberry in her mouth, moaning at the taste. Moments later she was back to laving at Santana's breast, gathering the juices left behind.

Santana was almost delirious in pleasure. She lowered herself onto Brittany's fingers yet again, screaming in pleasure as they crooked unexpectedly and brushed against her G-spot.

"God, B," she moaned. "Y-yes!"

She was barely lucid enough to reach a hand down to help Brittany along. Brittany jerked forward at the unexpected contact, biting her lip to stop a whimper. Her thin fingers teased at the blonde's clit, carding through short pubic hair. Santana leaned her head forward, resting it against Brittany's neck. She pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the flushed skin.

Santana wasn't going to last much longer. She grinded against the fingers; she was sure to hit all of Brittany's pleasure spots. Her best friend thrust once against the fingers teasing at her clit before moaning out an orgasm. Santana smirked in satisfaction, still gyrating above her.

"Please," she whimpered. Brittany's thumb twisted to press brutally against her clit. She followed Brittany into the haze of pleasure moments later.

"Love you," Brittany mumbled. Santana had gone boneless, barely noticing as Brittany withdrew her fingers and readjusted her to sit on her lap. Brittany pressed a kiss to dark hair that was damp from sweat and water. Santana hummed in agreement, slowly coming to realize that Brittany's chest was pressed against her back.

It wouldn't be long before she was ready for round two. They hadn't used up all of the strawberries yet.


End file.
